


Alternative ending/ aftermath

by lesbiansharp



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: Rosalind speaks to the tree
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Alternative ending/ aftermath

When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her

…

Rosalind remembered that day, kissing Farah for the first time in sixteen years, her body melting into her own. Dragging out low moans from the younger woman in between her protests against Rosa’s grand scheme.

“Hush now,”  
Rosalind took Farah’s hand and guided her to a large oak tree in the cemetery, pressing her back against it. She looked into Farah’s eyes and back to her lips.  
“You can’t get rid of me. I am the headmistress of Alfea.”  
“I am more powerful than you will ever be, and I can do what I want. What the fuck are you going to do about it?” 

“There’s only one thing that could hinder your power against me and you’ve done it already.” Farah whispered.  
“And what’s that?” Rosalind didn’t allow her to answer, however, because she could already feel the words in Farah’s mind long before she could ever utter them, and kissed her deep and slow. 

The bones of Farah’s neck cracked and her body slumped in Rosalind’s arms. She smiled calmly, holding in her arms the limp form of her younger lover before the oak tree swallowed her whole, not a trace of Farah’s body left to be found in the woods. Rosalind turned and left the cemetery, leaves crunching beneath her feet.

… 

It had been a year already since Farah’s death, and Rosalind sat beneath the oak tree again as she often did. They were becoming more frequent, her visits to the cemetery, as Rosalind began to feel the gaping hole where Farah had once been get bigger, and the lonely, empty feeling she had became more intense as the months went by.

“You know I would have much preferred to run away with you, to live in the forest, only us two and never have to worry. But I had a duty to teach Bloom. You were in the way of that duty.” Rosalind whispered to the tree as if Farah could still hear her.

“Our child has grown in power.” Rosalind had found out, since killing Farah, that Beatrix was hers. She had been conceived a few months before Rosalind was imprisoned and Farah had kept it a secret from everyone. She could hardly believe it but it was a testament to her power, that she could get Farah pregnant despite being a woman herself.

Rosalind wasn’t sure which night she had been conceived but she felt it may have been a particular occasion when they were in Rosalind’s office when she was headmistress. 

…

Her fingers filled Farah as she pounded into her, Farah bent over the desk in Rosalind’s office, moaning her name. The way she said it made something change in Rosalind’s heart, she felt a surge of love, rather than lust that overpowered her. She had never imagined that she could feel that way and when it happened, it overpowered her. 

Rosalind supposed that was it, and that this was a magic she couldn’t really control. It came from somewhere inside her that she could not touch, a place of love and it must have meant that Farah felt the same or it wouldn’t have happened.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rosalind asked the tree though she received no response. “We could have gone away and raised her ourselves, couldn’t we?”

Rosalind began to cry at the idea of them living away from society and bringing up Beatrix together. But she had to go, the darkness was settling into the forest around Farah’s tree and she would return again in a few days' time. 

She left the tree, walking along the same pathway she had gone after murdering Farah, and longed to undo the past. So many possibilities there would have been had her lover not died and become one with an oak in a cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> putting this on hold because i have major writer’s block lol


End file.
